El camino del angel
by lupitamalfoy
Summary: Que harias si la persona que mas amas en el mundo te deja.... y si esta te obiga a regresar de alguna forma pesimo summary jajaja pasen y lean TH HHR
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo y pues espero que les guste, acepto sugerencias y criticas. Gracias :)**

**Prologo:**

Hermione estaba pintando su ultimo cuadro, bueno el ultimo de ese día, tenia una exposición en pocos días y aun le faltaba terminar de pintar varios cuadros y después enmarcarlos todos, ir con sus hijas por un vestido para la graduación de Lily, arreglar el día de campo de Stephie; no tenia tiempo para distracciones, pero cuando Colin Creevey le hablo para ofrecerle tres boletos para el concierto de La oreja de Van Gogh esa noche no dudo y acepto.

Ella y sus hijas subieron al automóvil y fueron a San José, ahí disfrutaron del concierto, Hermione se sentía alegre y emocionada. Al salir de la arena junto con sus hijas parecían tres grandes amigas que por casualidad eran parientes. Hermione pensaba que nada valía mas que estar con sus hijas disfrutando algo que a las tres les encantaba.

Al día siguiente no estaba tan segura de eso, sus hijas despertaron tarde y casi pierden el autobús, a ella le faltaba terminar otras dos pinturas ese día, pero no se sentía con ánimo de hacerlo, sin embargo era su primera exposición sola y le había prometido a Zacharias dieciocho pinturas. Al mediodía fue por las niñas, preparo la comida, lavo los trastes, se aseo y se dispuso a seguir pintando hasta la cena. Esa tarde no avanzo mucho, ceno junto con sus hijas y salió corriendo a su Club de lectura en Big Sur.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo imagino otros escenarios.**_

_**Espero que les guste es un cap. bastante corto.**_

**Problemas…**

Harry estaba terminando de arreglarse para el trabajo cuando recibió una llamada que lo dejo helado, Hermione su ex esposa estaba en el hospital.

Aunque tenia mucho trabajo y varias citas importantes que atender dejo todo con tal de saber como estaba. El sabia que el matrimonio y el divorcio estaban inconclusos no era normal.

Disculpe –Dijo al escuchar que habían tomado la llamada –Quisiera saber como esta mi esposa, su nombre es Hermione, Hermione Granger. –No sabia porque pero se sentía mejor diciendo que era su esposo, sentía cierta calidez en su interior.

Si claro, permítame un momento –Dijo la voz inexpresiva de una mujer.

Preferiría que no… -Odiaba no tener otra opción lo hacia sentir impotente, como se había sentido durante el divorcio.

Bueno, sigue ahí, bien su esposa se encuentra en el quirófano al parecer tuvo heridas graves en la pierna y le pondrán unos clavos. Si necesita mas información puedo llamar al medico que la atendió al llegar ¿le gustaría? –Dijo la mujer con tono más amable.

No, no se preocupe solo quería saber como se encontraba por que nuestras hijas están algo ansiosas, pasare a verla en una hora estoy saliendo de San Francisco por favor tome nota de mi celular- Después de darle su numero a la recepcionista se sintió mucho mejor y decidió marcar a sus hijas; pero a diferencia de la llamada al hospital, Harry no estaba tan ansioso por hacer esa llamada, pues no sabia como seria la reacción de sus hijas por la noticia.

Decidió marcar aunque supiera que no seria sencillo lidiar con sus hijas -¿Hola? –Dijo una delicada voz de una jovencita que reconoció como Lily.

Querida ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto Harry tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-Preocupada, ¿Cómo esta mamá? –Dijo su hija con cautela pero no lo dejo responder –Stephanie esta llorando, dice que mamá esta muerta y tu no nos quieres decir.

Lily, su madre esta bien solo…solo tiene varias heridas en la pierna lo que dificulta un poco su estado y la están operando para curarla –dijo asustado Harry, pues no sabia que más podía decirles a sus hijas sin alarmarlas.

Escucha –dijo Lily –queremos ir al hospital, nos esta cuidando Ron, dile por favor que nos lleve. –a Harry el nombre de Ron le parecía conocido, de pronto recordó que sus hijas hablaban mucho de el y de su Luna.

Déjame hablar con el –dijo Harry.

¿Hola? –dijo una voz ronca.

Hola, soy Harry el pare de las niñas –dijo desafiante –quisiera pedirles que no las llevara al hospital, llegare en un rato mas.

No pensaba hacerlo contesto Ron, y se escucho el bufido de Lily.

Papá, queremos ir, necesitamos ir –dijo Lily enojada.

Escucha Lilian, aunque quisieran ir a verla no sirve de nada, su madre esta en el quirófano. Yo solo voy a ver como se encuentra y voy a la casa ¿entendido? –dijo Harry.

Si, esta bien. Adiós –dijo Lily y al momento se escucho como su hija colgaba enojada el teléfono.

A Harry ya solo le quedaba lo más difícil, ir y ver que podía hacer por su esposa y pensar que iba a hacer si ella no estaba bien.


End file.
